


Saturdays

by MidnightValkyrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ministry Coworkers, Unspeakables, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie
Summary: “So, my family thinks we’re dating.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 336





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinTalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/gifts).



> Written for QuinTalon for the prompt she submitted for my 2k Tumblr Posts Celebration (noncanonlove). 
> 
> The prompt: “So, my family thinks we’re dating.” 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it darling! <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione Granger detested her boss, Thaddeus Oleander, with every last fiber of her being. Ever since she’d been awarded her position as an Unspeakable the man hadn’t failed to make sure she understood he’d only hired her because of antidiscrimination policy and he’d had both too few Muggleborns and women on his payroll. It was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that his feelings wouldn’t be hurt if she quit, despite how it would land him in the same predicament as before. She was willing to gamble he’d pinned his hopes on having someone meeker to intimidate the next time.

He’d done a plethora of small things to chip away at her. Gave her dead end projects, made sure she had to work most Saturdays and even some Sundays, but the biggest, most glaring thing had been pairing her with Draco Malfoy. Rumor had it that he was equally displeased about having the former Death Eater on staff, so it made sense to pair two former adversaries in an attempt to encourage one or both of them to quit.

She’d anticipated sneers, slurs, an adamant refusal to work with her, or other nastier things she knew him to be capable of. Instead, she’d gained an intelligent, thoughtful partner. He was often quiet unless they’d found something significant to help them on their project, then they could spend hours discussing theories, hashing out details, and chasing down leads. After a while they’d developed a level of comfort that they could bicker with one another on occasion without the shadow of hate from the past hanging heavy over them.

Of course, the apology he’d pulled her aside to give after their first week of dancing around another had done wonders once she’d seen he was sincere.

Stubborn by nature, they’d made a pact that the old stodger wouldn’t run them out of the jobs they’d earned. Even if that meant staying late, working weekends, and running around the UK to chase down leads and examine magical phenomena. Their current project was finding the ways and means of how magic rich areas come into existence and then how to redirect, gather, or disperse the magical energies. Often the fallout of magic would gather after a large battle or magical ritual. Stonehenge, for example, was rife with residual, raw magic from millennia of ritual magics having been performed there.

However, there were many places in the more remote sections of the countryside that had been reported. Often because the raw magical energy attracted certain magical beasts, which in turn became an issue in regards to the International Statute of Secrecy. Muggles had a tendency to turn up making wild claims to friends, family, and especially on the Internet.

It had become a problem for the entirety of the Ministry, but especially so for Draco and Hermione. Thaddeus had hefted the project on both of them and told them to solve it or forget being employed.

After three months of working nearly every day of the week, they were so close to an answer. She could feel it, hovering on the periphery of her current understanding. If she found even a thread, they’d be able to unravel it and then move into the solution phase of the project.

She’d been so sure they’d be able to solve it today and get at least one day off as a reprieve. However, Malfoy had been acting strange all day. She’d gotten the sense throughout the day that he’d been staring at her, yet when she would look up he would be staring at a book or scroll, his brow tightly furrowed. More than once, he’d opened his mouth to say something before changing his mind and either scurrying off under the guise of getting more materials or clamming up altogether.

It was as if she could tell when he was working himself up again and she resolutely stared at the book she was bent over, determined not spook him this time. He sucked in a breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out in a whoosh.

“Granger.”

“Hm?” She kept her tone light, as if she were expecting to hear a postulation from him.

“So, my family thinks we’re dating.”

She straightened and swiveled her head to look at him, eyes wide. “What?”

He let out a sigh through his nose, cheeks pink. “Mother and Father think we’re dating.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I’ve been spending nearly every waking minute working, eating, or traveling the countryside with you since we’ve been partnered. Especially over the last few months. They don’t think I’d ever be so serious about this position with the time investment and a boss I despise, so the only thing they can rationalize is that we’re secretly dating and I’m using work as an excuse to run amok with you.”

It was quite true that they spent copious amounts of time together and often got lunch or dinner together, but as friends and colleagues.“Ok, well, we both know it isn’t true, so why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Mother wants to invite you for tea somewhere to officially meet you.” He produced a sealed scroll from his robes and set it over in front of her. An official invitation from Narcissa.

Her head jerked back and her brows shot up towards her hairline. “I could just decline?”

He shook his head. “Mother is convinced and there’s nothing that will stop her.”

“Where does she want to meet?”

“I’ve no idea and she won’t say. Probably afraid I’ll crash your little get together. She cursed the invitation against me so I can’t open it without severe repercussions.” His pout indicated Narcissa was justified in that concern.

“Your mother and I have nothing in common though. It’d be one huge awkward affair where I try to convince her that we’re only colleagues.” She hadn’t felt this flustered in ages.

He was quiet for a beat too long, and she peeked over to find him moistening his lips as he worked up the courage to say whatever else he’d been thinking about all day.

“What if we were?”

“Dating? You’re proposing we actually date?”

He crossed his arms and slunk down in his chair. “Am I so repugnant you see it as an inconceivable notion?” His eyes tightened at the corners and she knew she’d hurt him.

“Not at all, you’ve just caught me off guard.” An understatement, to say the least. She felt like she’d stumbled into an alternate dimension.

“Would you be willing to give it a go?” His eyes had brightened infinitesimally and he’d straightened back up. He looked strangely hopeful.

How long had he been thinking about this? Did his parents really think they were dating or was it some silly excuse he was using to segue into asking her out?

Did it really matter?

Besides, it wasn’t like this endeavor hadn’t taught her how well-matched they were, how well they complimented one another when they weren’t butting heads over something or other, and sometimes even then. She wasn’t blind to his beauty, grace, manners, or most importantly, his intelligence. His mind was a thing of beauty in and of itself. More than once she’d caught herself admiring his high cheekbones, smooth pale skin, or his soft-looking lips.

“Yes.”

A smile broke out across his lips and she was stunned. She’d seen him grin, smirk, and simper. But actual smiles from him were more of a rarity.

He stood and took the few steps around the corner of the table until he was standing next to her. Snagging her hand, he pulled her to standing, then cupped her jaw with a gentleness she’d only seen him use with delicate things, precious things. How long had he wanted this?

He moistened his lips again as his gaze flicked between her lips and her eyes, giving her time to back away before he leaned down and pressed his warm, soft mouth against hers. Her arms slid up around his neck as his free arm snaked around her waist to press them together. Hermione felt a supreme sense of rightness, something like finding home.


End file.
